A plug-in is a set of software components that may be used to extend or customize the functionalities of a software application. For example, a plug-in may be used to integrate new content into an existing application. However, application environments typically only allow a single instance of a plug-in to be integrated at a time. In many cases, it may be desirable to replace an existing version of a plug-in with a new version of the plug-in. In such cases, if the application environment only supports one instance of a plug-in at a time, the new version of the plug-in may immediately replace the existing version of the plug-in in the application environment. Thus, the entire application environment may be exposed to the new version of the plug-in without proper testing of the new version of the plug-in.